


Welcome to the Jungle

by dr_zook



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, M/M, alternative universe, youkai!Gojyo, zoologist!Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-yet-so-famous zoologist Sir Henry makes study of his newest find, a rare youkai from the darkest jungles of Shangri La.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



> I had yanked this out as a fast birthday present; and I'm not sure if it's finished or if there should be more. 
> 
>  I mean there _is_ more, but I'm a slow archeologist, so to speak... :D
> 
>  Also, I hope Guns'N'Roses don't decide to sue me. I adored 'Appetite for Destruction' in grammar school!

He is wearing the blouse since last saturday--that makes it twelve days in a row; daylight work sweat mingles with nightmare sweat from the early hours around dawn when the jungle around him seems to _explode_ around his tent. Then the frogs are starting to blare their endless conversation on ground level, and the apes in the trees contribute to the audio mayhem.  
  
Sir Henry sighs, rolls up his wide sleeves, and fishes with his foot for the stool from beneath the small, rickety table set up in front of his tent as his bureau. It's nothing like the lovely escritoire at home, so beautiful with its walnut wood marquetries. But it's better than scribbling away on his knees only.  
  
He sits down on the stool, its legs and his own boots sinking a bit deeper into the soft soil of the jungle. The first sweat of forenoon starts soaking not only his shirt, but also breeches. The humidity is both stifling his wits, or so he feels, and triggering the prurience of the nature around him. Everything is so eager to be noticed, so laden with spores and so ripe that it's almost instantly bursting into decay when you pass it too close.  
  
Sir Henry leafs through his notes, skipping the sketches of some unknown larvae he had stumbled over when he trailed the track of the actual reason for this expedition. He reaches the important pages, and skims them.  
  
_Day 11_  
_Found the first tracks, close to pond with underwater fountain. Evidence hints towards the specimen being male: no other tracks of other youkai individual; certain berries growing close to the supposed recess._  
  
_Day 12_  
_Waited in crouched stance the whole day in front of supposed recess. Nothing._  
  
_Day 13_  
_Waited in crouched stance the whole day in front of supposed recess. Water rippled a few times suspiciously, but nothing appeared._  
  
_Day 14_  
_Climbed a nearby tree this time, early morning. […] Maybe saw a shock of his (still think of it as male) mane below the water's surface past noon? Could have been my imagination._  
  
_Day 15_  
_Wasn't my imagination: dark red mane, otherwise bare body. Definitely male._  
  
He skips the next few pages. In between bored sketches of giant insects with furry legs and hungry eyes. Then:  
  
_Day 27_  
_The trap has worked. Haven't thought about how to transfer him to my campsite before. He watches me with strange eyes. He has marvellous markings allover his skin, fierce teeth. […] Remains surprisingly calm._  
  
_Day 28_  
_Have built a cage at the campsite. Youkai has eaten the berries I left him with the night before. Drank some of the water I provided him with. Still stares at me. His eyes--_  
  
_Day 29_  
_Am surprised about how calm he continues to behave. I might be able to transfer him to the cage after all?_  
  
Sir Henry closes the log, props up his arm and cradles his jaw in his hands. Looks up, directly at the creature in the crate in front of him and asks, "Oh my. What am I supposed to do with you now?"


End file.
